Fire It Up
by Forbiddenrose506
Summary: Sakura is dating Ino. She has always been lesbian, but what happens when she sees her neighbor half naked?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, only the plot! :D

Summary: Sakura is dating Ino. She has always been lesbian, but what happens when she sees her neighbor half naked?

* * *

><p>The cool wind blowing Sakura's hair slowed as Ino's blue convertible pulled into my drive way. "We're here!" Ino exclaimed.<p>

"Thanks for driving me home." Sakura replied, knowing she'd probably be stuck at school if she hadn't. The last time that happened, she had to walk home in a lightning storm.

"No problem!"

Sakura kissed her on the cheek and she slowly got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow Sakura!" Ino called before she drove off.

Sakura smiled as she unlocked the door to her house. Walking in, she noticed a small pink note on the door.

_Sakura,_

_I'm going to stay in America with our parents. They are going to keep paying rent for you. _

_Think about getting a roommate. _

_-Tayuya_

Great. The only friend she has is Ino and she would never want to live with her. A roommate? Yeah, like that would happen.

Sakura stomped up to her room to find the window open. she peered though it to find that there was a light on in a room from the house next door.

It was probably that Naruto kid's room. His window was open too and from what I could see, his room was really messy.

There were clothes all over the floor and bowls on every piece of furniture, including his bed.

Suddenly, a figure walked into the room. Now, that wouldn't be a problem if he was wearing a shirt.

Wow, you would never expect his chest to be so muscular and toned from seeing him a school.

Wait! What am I thinking! I couldn't possibly think that about any guy, especially Naruto. Now if it was Sasuke… What! No! Bad Sakura, don't think like that.

I realized I was blushing and quickly slammed the window shut. Naruto definitely heard it because he turned to look at my window. I jumped down to my carpeted floor before he saw me.

After I was sure he wasn't looking, I closed the blinds and went down to the kitchen. All this boy stuff made me forget about dinner.

I grabbed the phone and ordered a pizza. Once done ordering a pepperoni pizza, I hung up and ran water for the bath.

As I turned off the faucet I noticed something in the window. A person. A certain blonde haired neighbor.

I stormed over to the window and yanked it up. "Now, _What_ exactly are you doing?" I said ever-so-calm.

His face paled. "Ummm… er… I uh…" He started.

"That's what I thought." I smirked at the sight of his distress.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan!" Naruto blurted out.

"Since when do you call me Sakura-Chan?" Sakura yelled.

"Well, I want to be your friend." Naruto said excitedly.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Is that how you usually make friends?" I asked him quietly.

"No, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said, ashamed at what he had done. He really did want to be her friend.

Sakura could see he was trying. "Why don't you come in, I ordered a pizza. I'll just take a bath later."

"Yay!" He exclaimed and then he jumped through the window.

Sakura took him to the kitchen and told him to sit down at the table. She also sat down at the wooden table.

Naruto was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt and some black jeans. Seeing his muscles though him shirt made her blush, thinking about what happened earlier. He was actually pretty hot.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Your face is all red. Are you sick or something?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sakura could have died right then, but thankfully, the door-bell rang. She ran to the door with Naruto behind her. I opened the door to see Kiba with a pizza. Sakura was about to say something, but Naruto beat her to it.

"Kiba, you work at Pizza Hut?" Naruto questioned. "Yeah it's stupid, but at least I get paid." He replied. "So, what are you two doing together?" Kiba inquired.

Sakura felt herself blushing as she let Kiba inside her house. She quickly explained the situation to him. Then the dreaded question came up. "So, aren't you a lesbian?" Kiba said.

"Umm, Yeeah…" Sakura said with a little regret. Why do I feel embarrassed? I should be proud of my sexuality. I like Ino, right? But, she isn't sexy like Naruto. Wow, did I really just think that? It can't be.

Naruto snapped me back into reality. "Don't worry Sakura-Chan! I will make you straight no matter what it takes!" He yelled, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. It felt good to hug someone of the other gender.

Then I realized it.

"Naruto, I think you already did." I said solemnly, and I instantly regretted saying that.

"I did? How Sakura-Chan?" My face turned as red as a tomato.

"Ummm… you see… Isawyouwithoutashirtonearlier." I said quickly, trying to hide my red face with my hands.

"Wow, I never thought that Naruto could turn a girl straight." Kiba said jokingly. He then got up and left Sakura's house. Naruto just stared at me, dumbstruck.

I looked at the clock to see it was midnight already. "Well, I think I'm gonna get some sleep." Sakura said with a yawn.

"Nooooo! Can I sleep with you Sakura-Chan?"

"No."

"Please? I won't do anything to you!"

I thought about it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad sleeping in the same bed as Naruto. If she got a roommate it would probably be a boy, so she should get used to it. .

"Ugh. Fine, but you better not go around school telling people that we slept together." Sakura said, giving in.

"I promise I won't!" Naruto swore.

I ran upstairs and changed into some black booty shorts and a pink tank top. I then crawled into bed where Naruto already was.

Naruto pulled me close and hugged me like I was a teddy bear. I felt his chest against my back and realized that I was in a bed with a guy wearing only his boxers. Does this count as cheating on Ino if she thinks I'm lesbian? Oh Well. I don't care about her at the moment.

Naruto cuddled me some more. His head was next to mine on my shoulder and his legs were wrapped around mine. Then some dirty things popped into my mind. I hurriedly tried to rid myself of them, before I did something rash.

Naruto rested his hands _right under _my breasts, just barely touching them. I felt safe though. I know he wouldn't take advantage of me, so I let him. If his arms were rested _on_ my breasts, I probably wouldn't care. I feel very close to him only after a couple hours of knowing him.

I soon drifted into a deep sleep.

_I was at school, in the halls with Ino. _

"_Ino, I think we should break up" I said confidently._

"_What? Why?" She asked._

"_I am not a lesbian anymore. I like guys, and guys only." I replied._

_Ino started crying and soon, everyone was staring. _

_I walked away and saw Naruto run up to me._

"_Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?" I didn't answer._

"_Sakura?" _

"_Sakura!"_

"Huh!" I said, shooting upward to see Naruto straddling my waist.

"I've been calling your name for five minutes now." He said.

I couldn't help but wonder how much was a dream. Did he also ask me to be his girlfriend to wake me up, or was that my dream.

"You need to get up or we'll be late for school."

Oh. School. Naruto was already in their school uniform.

"Okay can you get my uniform out of my closet?"

He ran to get that and came back seconds later with my uniform.

"Now I have to change. Can you get out of my room for a minute?"

"Can I please stay? You saw me in my boxers." He asked with a childish voice.

"I guess its okay. Sure, why not." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, hearing Sakura's words.

Sakura stood up, removed her shirt and pulled on her white blouse. Then, she slipped off her shorts and tugged her gray mini skirt on.

Naruto POV

The whole time Naruto watched her. Her slender frame had the perfect curves in all the right places. She was gorgeous. I had liked her since middle school, and now that they're seniors, I kinda wanted to ask her out. I'm not exactly sure how though.

"Okay Naruto, let's go" Sakura said with a yawn. She had stayed up all night, thinking about Naruto.

Sakura walked to the front door and grabbed her keys as she opened it. They decided to take her car to school and she would drive him home.

Sakura parked in the school parking lot and they climbed out. I walked her to the doors and stopped next to her. Ino was inside, making out with a girl named Karin. Making sure that Sakura didn't see her, I tried to distract her.

"Hey, do you want to meet my friends?"

"Oh, sure." This will be interesting.

Sakura POV

"This is Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Suigetsu." He said excitedly, pointing to each person. I waved to them, feeling a little shy.

"She's my neighbor and my best friend!" He told them happily.

I'd never really had a best friend before. Is this what it feels like?

The day flew by quickly. I had at least one of Naruto's friends in each class. I became especially close to Suigetsu.

Suigetsu was an arrogant bastard. He was also cute, funny and a huge pervert. He could always make a conversation interesting.

By the end of the day, I also had all the guys' cell numbers.

Sakura was about to start walking home when Sasuke pulled up in his sleek camero.

"You need a ride?" He said, rolling down his window.

Sakura climbed in the passenger side of the car.

"You live next door to Naruto, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, on the left." She replied

Sasuke pulled up into her driveway a couple minutes later.

"Well, I'll see you later." I told Sasuke, walking inside.

* * *

><p>If you know me, I won't update until i get a couple reviews.<p>

So, Review!

I will soon have a poll on who she should end up with.

Luv, Rose


End file.
